Collide
by GeeTrinian
Summary: She was strong. She was Head Girl. But maybe this time, she needed some help. Kel/Flash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first St Trinian's fic ****EVER**** so please, if it all goes horribly wrong, forgive me…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned St Trinian's would I be up at 11.30 at night writing fanfiction? Seriously.**

**On with the story.**

*******

_Kelly_

"He's here Kel!" 10 year old twins, Tania and Tara rushed into the dormitory, panting slightly. Sure enough, a silver jeep was cruising up the schools driveway.

"OK guys, go and help the other first formers with the car, Flash probably wants a re-spray. And tell him I want to talk to him and I'll be down in a minute," Head Girl, Kelly Jones waved her hand dismissively and the first formers bounced off, giggling.

Kelly smoothed her already immaculate dark bob and quickly retouched her lipstick. Not that it had anything to do with seeing Flash. She just wanted to-

Her musing was interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Kel?" Kelly recognised the slightly prim voice of Annabelle Fritton, the niece of the Headmistress immediately.

"Hey Belle, what's up?" Kelly smiled at the girl. It was true, both girls were nearly the same height, Annabelle being a little shorter, yet the girl always seemed slightly small and unsure of herself around Kelly, even after her makeover.

"You're wanted in the basement," Annabelle replied, turning to go.

"More trouble with the Trinski's?" The Head Girl laughed. Since Flash had opened the vodka factory, Kelly could swear that they had more problems than ever before.

"Yeah, something like that," Annabelle avoided her eyes as she slipped from the room

"Hmmm," The young woman followed Annabelle at a slow, easy pace, swaying slightly in her heels. _Wonder what's going on?_

***

"Alright, quiet you lot!" Kelly could hear Flash's voice from down the corridor, and she had to struggle to keep a smile from blooming across her face. How did he have that effect on her?

Pushing open the door quietly, she stepped into the DIY vodka factory. Empty shot glasses and bottles cluttered every available surface that wasn't taken up by the distillery or various other machines.

Flash Harry sat at his usual place, behind the desk with his boots propped up, surveying the latest bottles that the students were producing at an alarming rate.

"Anymore er… issues ladies?" Flash directed his question at the twins, who smiled angelically.

"Not at all, Flash," They chorused in sync. Kelly still found that slightly scary, the way they knew exactly what the other would say. Twin Telepathy? Maybe.

"Oh… er, Kel…" Flash coughed. He had obviously noticed her. "Pleasure to see you… like always…"

Kelly fought back the urge to smile and silently ordered her heart to slow down. "Flash," she nodded once in his direction before turning to the other girls. "Right girls!" Instantly she had the room's attention. "Miss Fritton says early night tonight. And NO ARGUING," Tara, who had been on the brink of saying something closed her mouth, pouting. "Party tomorrow, so make sure you rest, okay guys?"

***

_Flash_

"Right girls," Kelly's voice seemed to hold the first and second formers spellbound as she gave them some sort of order. Flash barely noticed. He was watching those full red lips form the words, but barely hearing the words that spilled from them.

He loved it when she got all authorative . It somehow suited her. Kelly seemed unbreakable. Of course, he, of all people should know better than that.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Flash gazed, puzzled at the small figure that sat by the open library window. She was tucked up on the sill, knees pulled towards her under a tatty black shirt. Her ebony hair hung almost to her waist in a silky waterfall._

_It wasn't the girl's position that confused the spiv, but rather the time. It was almost five in the morning, but the figure showed no sign of moving. She had been there all night. It was only when the first rays of sunlight touched the windows that Flash noticed the sparkly of tears on her cheeks._

_He didn't understand it, normally he would creep away quietly, he couldn't stand tears, but now he felt the irresistible urge to walk into the school and comfort the kid. Flash Harry was a man who followed his instincts, so he crept through the basement and through the door which adjoined the school._

_As he reached the library, he listened intently, but heard nothing. Half hoping the kid had gone back to bed, he pushed the door open. It squeaked, and at the sound the kid jumped and hid her face._

"_Don't hurt me, Daddy,"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

***

**What do you think? Good, Bad? Let me know. Sorry it's not longer but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. **

**By The way, the song that kind of inspired me was Collide by Howie Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my lovely reviewers, Lilia-Rose, The-Despondant-Insomniac, XDanniiX. and Kaylenne. My first reviews, thanks so much. You made my day.**

**I'm trying to put up one chapter a day, so updates should be coming regularly.**

*******

_Kelly_

Kelly smiled fondly after the departing first years. Their endless energy and exuberance just made them so easy to love. For a moment, she was reminded of her own childhood, and her face took on a distant expression. It was a while before she remembered Flash.

"Er, Kel?" Flash waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Flash. I was miles away," She smiled. "Miss Fritton wanted to know if you could sell some of her paintings."

"Fake name?" Kelly gave one curt nod. "Yeah, alright. You girls struggling for cash again?"

"Oh, no nothing like that," Kelly grinned at him as she turned to go. "Miss Fritton wants to get back into the art business, that's all." As she reached the door, Flash called out to her.

"Kel…" He scuffed the floor with the toe of a pointy boot. "I wos just wondering, if you weren't too busy that is… Would you… er… only if you want to of course…" Flash trailed off. "Doesn't matter…"

Kelly shrugged and left, pretending that she was completely ignorant of what he was about to ask, and it was only when she reached the stairs that she wished he had.

***

_Flash_

Flash watched Kelly leave, disappointment heavy in his stomach. Was she blind? How could she not see what everyone else could? Rubbing his eyes, he mooched through a door at the back.

He had his own small set of rooms at St Trinian's for whenever he wanted to stay overnight, or for when he was lying low. The rooms weren't great. There was a bathroom, a kitchen/all purpose living area and a box room which served as a bedroom/storage cupboard.

Sinking onto his sofa, he flicked on the T.V, barely registering what was showing. An old western film by the look of it. Maybe he'd stick around for the party tomorrow, although he wasn't sure what they were celebrating.

Then again, St Trinian's girls' didn't seem to need a reason for a party.

***

_Kelly_

"_MUMMY! MUM!" A girl was screaming. Kelly had to reach her. Stumbling through thick, choking fog, her hands closed on something soft._

_The fog seemed to lift slightly A little girl sat curled against the wall, her pale face streaked with dirty tears, her raven hair tangled. Little Kelly. "Mummy!" she whimpered, hiding her face behind limp strands of hair._

_Heavy footsteps sounded from behind Kelly. Little Kelly leapt to her feet, startled. The man unbuckled his belt and stepped forwards. "Your mummy aint coming back," he snarled. "And if you don't shut it, you'll go the same way,"_

_Little Kelly didn't know what had happened to her mummy. She just knew that she had vanished almost a week ago, leaving all her things behind. Leaving Kelly. "Don't hurt me Daddy," Little Kelly hid her face as the man raised his belt._

Kelly woke in a cold sweat, her grey tank-top sticking to her skin. Her throat felt dry and scratchy. Shivering, she jumped out of bed and slipped her feet into her school shoes - a pair of glossy black heels. She owned very few flat shoes, and they were all packed in her trunk under the bed and she didn't want to risk waking the other girls.

As quietly as she could, Kelly clopped across the dormitory and slipped out, hurrying down the attic steps. The air smelt slightly musty, like old clothes, and moonlight shone through the slanting windows, bathing the staircase in silvery light.

The Head Girl made her way to the kitchen, the _clack _of her heels reverberating into the stillness. During winter, the drinks always stood out in the porch which had been known to reach sub-zero temperatures. Cold air swirled in as soon as Kelly opened the door. She grabbed a pitcher of iced water and gulped straight from the jug.

The cold water sent shivers so violent they bordered on convulsions, but her thirst was quenched. Gratefully, the young woman slipped back into the main building. Her fingers were numb and blue, and her nose felt like it was about to drop off. She had barely reached the top of the stairs when a bang and a loud curse - a male voice - sounded from the entrance hall.

Spinning around, she lost her footing in her stupid shoes and slipped down several stairs. Hot white pain shot through her ankle, and she gasped. "Ouch! Who's there?" Kelly immediately regretted this. Now she was trapped, completely helpless on the stairs with an unknown male intruder. Great.

"Kel?"

"Flash?" The spiv stepped from the shadows, looking apologetic. "Bloody hell!" You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kelly tried to stand, but her ankle collapsed and she leaned heavily on the banister.

"Sorry Kel. Er… Couldn't sleep." It took a moment for him to register her position. "Hey Kel… Are you, um… ok?"

"Fine," Kelly muttered, righting herself. She tried to put weight on her ankle and gave a small gasp of pain.

"You're hurt!" All awkwardness seemed to leave Flash as he all but ran to Kelly's aid. Slipping and arm around her waist, he half carried her to the top stair. He eased her shoe off gently, but she still winced.

"Wot you doing parading 'round in these at this time of night?" Flash held up the stiletto, slightly amused.

Kelly ignored the question. "Shit, I broke the heel." She took the shoe from the Spiv and turned it in front of her.

"The heel? You might've broken your ol' ankle," Flash carefully took her bare foot in his hand, rotating the ankle slightly.

Kelly bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, lights popping in front of her eyes. The pain was almost unreal, but she didn't want to cry out and wake up the whole school.

"Does it hurt?" Flash gently laid her injured ankle across his own leg.

"No, it feels bloody fabulous," She muttered, rolling her eyes. Truth be told, the pain had lessened slightly as he pulled her closer. Or maybe she had just been distracted by his proximity.

***

_Flash_

He looked anxiously at Kelly's ashen face. He was pretty sure her ankle was broken, or at least badly sprained.

He pulled her closer; Her feet and hands were like ice. For the first time, he noticed her attire. Who wore shorts and a top in December? "Flash?"

She spoke so softly he couldn't be sure that she had said anything at all. "Yeah?"

"It hurts…" she buried her face in his shoulder. He was alarmed at her lack of composure. She was normally a total ice queen. Still…

Tearing a strip from his shirt, and bound Kelly's ankle tightly, trying not to cause her anymore discomfort. He slid his arms around her and lifted her carefully. She was fairly tall, but she felt feather light to him.

Flash felt her head rest against his chest and her breathing was coming ragged and uneven. Slowly, taking care not to jolt her anymore than was necessary, he carried her towards the San.

He knocked on the door with his elbow, glancing anxiously at Kelly. He face was streaked with tears and her eyes were closed. Her face had taken on a greyish tinge and her lips were pale. A far cry from the bright scarlet they normally were.

After what seemed like an age, Matron appeared at the door, her cap askew over her hair. She had evidently been asleep, judging by the long white nightgown under her quilted dressing gown.

"Can I help you Flash?" she mumbled, still half asleep. Then she took in the Head Girls lifeless form. "Oh dear, bring her inside, quickly."

Flash lowered her cautiously onto one of the hard white beds. Kelly's eyes fluttered open. "Stay… Please," she gripped his hand with suprising strength, and he slid down to his knees beside her.

"Anything for you," he said in mock solemnity.

She laughed feebly and leaned back against the pillows.

"Here." Matron thrust a glass of water and two aspirin towards her, before bustling off for bandages. When she returned, she cast an expert eye at Kelly's ankle and pronounced it a bad sprain.

"But she was in agony," Flash protested.

"Did she try to move it?" Matron asked. She might be a drunk, but there was no denying, she was a good nurse.

"I-" Flash had barely opened his mounth when the head girl interuppeted indignantly.

_Kelly_

"I'm injured, not dead," she snapped. "I can answer myself." Most of her anger was aimed at Matron, partly because if Flash hadn't found her, she would have been stuck on the stairs al night, and partly because Matron had an annoying habit of not addressing her patients if there was someone else present. "I tried to stand, then I tried to walk," Her eyes flashed, and for a moment she looked like the old Kelly.

"That would explain it then. This is a grade three ankle sprain," Matrons diagnosis was greeted by two blank faces. "It means the ligaments either completely torn or pulled completely off the bone," she explained. Then she addressed Flash. "Hold this against her ankle," she handed the Spiv an ice-pack wrapped in an old cloth.

The ice lessened the pain in her ankle and Kelly almost sighed in relief. It wasn't just the ice, Flash was leaning over her, and the smell of him was driving her insane. _Wait.. What? Flash… driving me crazy? I don't like him that way… I don't…"_ However, the events of the night had exhausted the young woman and she sunk into a natural sleep.

***

**Let me know what you think. Please, reviews only take a moment of your time xD.**

**I'll try to update again ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, your comments mean the world to me xD.**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last time. I don't own any of this stuff. At all. Although I do own the DVD…**

**Anyway, I promised I'd have an update by Friday, so here goes…**

*******

_Kelly_

Kelly awoke to bright winter sunlight pouring through the long windows at the end of the San. She tried to rotate her ankle, but had to give up almost instantly. Clearly she would be out of action for a while.

Gingerly, she stepped out of bed. Someone had bound her ankle while she slept, and she found she could kind of walk if she didn't rotate her ankle. Catching sight of herself in the mirror above the bedside cabinet, she groaned.

Her hair stuck up in tufts and last nights makeup was still smeared around her eyes. Plus she had an ankle the size of a balloon. Great.

At the sound of footsteps in the hall, Kelly threw herself back into bed, wincing at the extra strain this put on her ankle. The door swung open to reveal Annabelle Fritton, dressed in her usual St Trinian's attire. In her arms, she carried a black makeup bag and a hair brush.

_Annabelle_

The newest St Trinian set the beauty products at the foot of Kelly's bed.

"I thought you might want these," she smiled, a little shyly.

"Belle, you're a lifesaver!" Kelly grabbed the brush and began attacking her hair with it. Fortunately, her hair had never been too rebellious, so soon she was left with an almost perfect bob.

"Wow!" Annabelle grinned. "I wish mine did that…" She gestured to Kelly's hair and sat on the end of the bed.

"Thanks." Kelly replied. "Hey, will you grab that mirror for me?" She asked.

Annabelle willingly obliged, removing the mirror from the wall and positioning it over her own knees so Kelly could see her reflection. It took the Head Girl very little time to discover the cleaning wipes and powder.

In minutes, she lay transformed, looking more like the fearless leader she was, lips painted their usual scarlet and her eyes carefully ringed with eyeliner.

"Impressive," Annabelle laughed.

"What time is it?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"Er…Almost the end of break. I just came up to see if you needed anything," Annabelle replied. "I'd better be off. I promised Polly I'd study with her." She pulled a face and clacked out of the San.

She met Flash in the corridor outside. "Morning Flash," She nodded at the Spiv.

"She up?" He asked, slightly awkwardly. _I wonder why…_

"Yes, I just took her some things," Annabelle replied. "Well, I'll see you later Flash,"

_Flash_

"Yeah, see you…" Flash took a deep breath and opened the door, only to see Kelly hobbling over to the private bathroom. He knocked lightly, not wanting to surprise her again. She jumped and spun around.

"Oh, it's only you," she sighed in relief. "I though you were Matron, and I'm not sure I should be walking."

"Probl'y not," Flash shrugged and moved over to Kelly's bed, where make up still lay scattered. "So this is the 'stuff' Annabelle brought you?"

"A girl has to look good," she replied, limping back over to the bed and sinking down beside Flash. "Where's Matron? Am I allowed to go yet?"

"Matron's er… she's got a headache. I… s'pose you can leave. She won't remember anything time she wakes up," Flash replied nervously as he felt Kelly's bare leg brush his.

"About bloody time," The Head Girl jumped up, swayed on the spot and collapsed, almost on top of the Spiv. An electric current seemed to crackle through the space around them. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," She struggled up almost immediately, cheeks flaming under her makeup.

"No, no Kel… It's fine. Do you…" Flash coughed. "Er…Do you need any 'elp?" He felt hot and disorientated.

"I don't think so." She tested her ankle and then walked a few steps. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for everything Flash,"

"No problem…" Flash walked towards the door and held it open for her.

"Thanks," She repeated as she passed him. As her arm brushed his chest, he felt that same current swoop between them, and drew in a sharp breath. Kelly hastily looked at the floor. Clearly, she had felt something too.

As she reached the end of the corridor, he called out to her. "Hey! Kel…"

"Yes?" Kelly turned slowly to face him.

"What were you doing last night?" Flash felt his cheeks flame. "I mean… um… why were you… wandering?"

"Bad dream," Kelly avoided his eyes as she turned and hurried as fast as she could out of sight. He could have caught up with her, but he didn't try. He just watched her retreating back, admiring her grace even when injured.

_Annabelle_

Annabelle sat in the Posh Totty's private room with Peaches, Chelsea and Chloe. They were all crowded around the big mirror.

"So, guess what…" Annabelle began.

"Ooh! Tell us!" Peaches squealed, turning to face Annabelle.

"Yes, spill," Chelsea demanded.

"Flash just went to visit Kelly." Annabelle could hardly contain her excitement. Of course, by now the whole school knew about Kelly's ankle, although they were unclear on how it happened.

"And?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"He was acting all… shy…" The girl continued, irritated at the lack of the other girls' interest.

"Yeah, but Belle, he's _always_ like that!" Peaches argued, reapplying her mascara.

"Listen!" Annabelle was getting really annoyed now. "I listened for a bit, and Kel sounded all… I don't know… _Girly_. Like the rest of us instead of ice-queen."

"Oh-my-God" the Posh Totty automatically performed their customary hand gestures.

"Do you think there's something going on between them?" Peaches looked slightly sour, maybe because Flash had only ever had eyes for their Head Girl.

"I'm not sure, I only heard a little bit of their conversation." Annabelle flicked her curls out of her eyes.

"Ooooh! I hope there is… Don't they make the _cutest_ couple ever?" Chloe giggled excitedly.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow. Sure they made a good couple, but Kel and Flash… _Cute?_ A dodgy criminal and an ice queen sixth former who could make mincemeat of anyone who got in her way.

Dead cute.

_Polly_

Polly was studying the camera feed from the previous night. She had installed a night vision camera on the main staircase and had been dying to try it out.

As she studied the image on screen, a flicker in the top corner caught her eye. It was Kelly, apparently wandering round the school in the dead of winter in shorts and heels.

Kelly soon vanished, out of the cameras range, but she was back again fairly soon, walking more slowly and rubbing her arms in what appeared to be an attempt to warm them.

As the scene played out, she saw Kelly spin, lose her footing and fall in her heels. So that was why she had been in the San this morning. Just as the Geek began to wonder how she dragged herself there, Flash appeared from the stairs, apparently apologising profusely.

He sank lifted Kelly up and carried her up the stairs, out of the cameras line of vision. Polly switched off the monitor. Kelly would want to see this.

***

**Okay, let me know what you think, seriously, it will only take a minute and you don't even need an account.**

**This was dedicated to anyone who has reviewed this story so far, thanks to all of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised you I'd have an update soon and here I go. I want another 2 reviews before I update again, okay people?**

**Enjoy xD**

*******

It was almost a week after Kelly's accident and all the girls were preparing for the next hockey match against Cheltenham Ladies College, and Kelly was stubbornly insisting that she could play.

Mostly because no-body wanted to get on Kelly's bad side, she had been granted her old position on the team.

"Make sure you strap that ankle Kel," Matron slurred slightly. She wasn't completely hammered yet, and it was one of the rare moments the girls could actually come to her for medical advice.

"Course," Kelly agreed. Stubborn as she was, she wasn't stupid. Flash however, worried almost constantly.

She had told him not to be stupid. She could take care of herself. He had agreed, but still looked anxious, like he couldn't wait for the match to be over. The girls still had another couple of days to go, so Kelly decided to boost their morale and throw a party, after the last one had been completely forgotten.

The music was loud and the base sound shook the manor to its foundation. Several hours and drinks later, many of the girls had passed out in the entrance hall and halfway up the stairs. The few that remained (Celia, some emo's and a few hardcore fourth years) were smoking something that made Kelly's head spin.

She might have a high alchohol tolerance but she couldn't stand smoking anything, not even tobacco. The smell of it made her feel sick, so she tottered, slightly unsteady, out of the front door and leaned against the wall. The cool air cleared her head, and she began to think straight again. She was out in December in a pencil skirt and a thin blouse.

Shivering, she was about to return to the dorm when she saw Flash. He hadn't seen her yet, but she was still slightly drunk and waved him over.

"Oi! Flash!" He jumped and turned, before flushing and walked towards her.

_Flash_

Flash wasn't sure what the head girl wanted, but he would be sure to do it, whatever it was. That was how much power she had over him.

"Kel," He nodded once, willing himself not to stutter or blush, or do anything stupid.

"Flash," Kelly repeated. "Are you staying for the hockey game?"

It was such a random question, it threw him off guard. "I… yeah, er… prob'ly."

"Good," Kelly almost purred, leaning closer. The smell of her skin intoxicated him and he hardly noticed himself taking a step towards her. _Her ankle's healing._ An insignificant part of his brain noticed. She was still wearing flat shoes though, and in the half light, her pupils were huge, giving her the appearance of an overgrown first former.

_Kelly_

"Good," Kelly stepped closer, breathing in his warm scent. I'd made her dizzier than the smoke ever had. _This is the perfect moment Kelly._ She told herself firmly. _Who knows when you'll get a chance like this again?_

And without a second thought, she leaned forward and pressed her lips once to the corner of his mouth. Before her brain could register what was happening, he had grabbed her around the waist and kissed her with such passion that she was almost lifted into the air.

"Kelly," he whispered. The sound of her name from his lips was almost unbearable. She drew her tongue lightly across his bottom lip, craving entry. It was granted almost at once, and she moaned out loud.

Flash drew back a little, and she shivered at the lack of contact. "If you want me to stop-" Kelly ignored him, entwining herself around him even more, so there wasn't a hairs breadth between them.

He leaned down again to capture her lips with his. The kiss was softer, gentler, but lingering. His lips seemed reluctant to leave hers. When they finally broke apart, she shut her eyes and leaned against him and for one glorious minute, there was no-one else in the world, just him and her, embracing in the cold night.

Kelly shivered, this time from cold. Without a word, Flash dragged her towards his workshop and into his basement flat. Kelly had always wondered what was behind this door. Now she knew.

"Thank you Flash," she smiled genuinely as he led her towards the sofa. It was barely big enough for two people, so he drew her onto his lap.

"For wot?" He mumbled into her hair. Kelly couldn't believe she was here, curled in the lap of the notorious Flash Harry. And she had just kissed him. A slow smile spread over her face.

"For always being here, ever since my first day," she frowned slightly, remembering the first night he had found her, crying in the library. She remembered her terror as the door had creaked open, how she had irrationally hid her face.

Kelly had run away from her home in London after her mother's disappearance. She had found her way to St Trinian's and had been there ever since.

"I'll always be here for you Kel," he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"We shouldn't do this Flash," she turned, almost straddling him. Her heart sped up as he kissed her gently.

"No, prob'ly not," he frowned. "Though there's no point keeping it secret. Polly's damn cameras prob'ly picked up everything that we just done,"

"True," Kelly wiggled closer. The alchohol had made her brave, and right now she didn't care what anyone else said or thought. "Can we talk?" She whispered.

_Flash_

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," He knew he would do anything for her. He gently shifted her off his lap, and she curled against his side, fitting neatly under his arm.

"How did I get to St Trinian's?" She stared at her palms. "I don't remember much…"

"Can't answer that Kel," He felt her pain, and squeezed her hand. "Your better off asking Miss Fritton about that," Kelly simply nodded and moved away, her defences going back up, but Flash tipped her chin gently, forcing her to look up to him.

"Wanna talk about it Kel," he encouraged. "You can't hold it in forever y'know," Sighing Kelly nodded.

_Kelly_

"I know," She bit her lip. "Little Kelly was nine when her mummy went away," she began gabbling it like a story so it wouldn't hurt so much. "She didn't know where she had gone, but she left all her things behind in Daddy's house."

Flash pulled her closer, and she drew comfort from his warm body. "Daddy blamed Little Kelly. He said she was a brat, and mummy ran away because of her." Pausing, she lifted her blouse to reveal a long white scar, barely visible against her creamy skin.

"He did that with his belt once," She frowned. "I had argued back for the first time, and he took off his belt…" Shivering she continued. "He hit me often after that," A couple of tears leaked from her eyes, but she brushed them away impatiently. She tapped the snake tattoo on her arm. "I got this to hide the obvious ones,"

"Kel, you can stop if it's too much…" Kelly shook her head.

"No. I want to tell you." She took a deep breath. "He knifed me one night. That's when I ran away. There was a lot of blood. I don't remember much, only arriving at St Trinian's…"

Flash didn't say anything, he only pulled her into a warm embrace. The floodgates burst, and nearly 8 years of anguish poured out. "I'm making your shirt wet," she sniffled. "Sorry,"

"Aint nothing wrong with that Kel," He stroked her hair softly. "Cry if you want to,"

Several minutes later, Kelly sat up. She probably looked awful and she avoided Flash's searching gaze.

"You should go to bed Kel," He whispered. "It's late."

"Come with me?" It was more a question than an actual demand. Kelly didn't want to pressure him. She'd made him do everything her way since fifth year.

He stood up, taking her hand as she led him to her private bedroom. She rarely slept in it. She hated sleeping in the dark, in a lonely room by herself. It reminded her of her old life.

She was exhausted now and collapsed in the bed. Flash smirked. "C'mon Kel," He pulled her up and kissed until he was sure she wouldn't fall asleep on him. Then he gently slipped off her shoes and trade mark pencil skirt. Her shirt barely covered her legs, and he couldn't stop his gaze wondering.

She smirked, a little more like Kelly Jones, invincible head girl, and unbuttoned her shirt slowly, her eyes fixed on Flash's. When the shirt was fully open, she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, leaving the Spiv to cool down a bit.

She was surprised when he slid under the blankets, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She turned towards him, curling against his chest. "Stay," she mumbled.

"Of course," Flash whispered into her hair but she was already asleep. Laughing softly, he shut his own eyes, the sound of her breathing lulling him to sleep.

***

**Okay, that chapter was mainly very fluffy, but we got to find out some more about Kelly's past.**

**Please, please review. They make me happy xD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm aiming for at least 20 by the end of this story, so get clicking! xD**

*******

_Flash_

Grey light filtered through the window. The whole scene looked tired. It was obvious Kelly didn't use this room often. A thick layer of dust covered the wardrobe and the desk, and the bed – despite being occupied by two people – had a neglected look, like it hadn't been slept in for weeks.

Kelly herself was sleeping, although it was clear her dreams had not been untroubled. All through the night she had tossed and turned, kicking the duvet down around her legs and only stopping when Flash pulled her close against him.

As Flash slipped out from under the blankets, he took one last look at her before making his way to her private bathroom. _She looks peaceful enough_, he decided and closed the door carefully behind him. He knew that when she woke, she would have put her defences back up, and she would be back to the cool, impenetrable head girl, but last night she had shown him a different side to Kelly Jones, and he was grateful.

_Kelly_

_Kelly sat in the window seat in the library, absently chewing on the end of a plait. The sky was darkening, and heavy drops of rain began to fall._

_The first year was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a black car pull up in front of the school. Minutes later, heavy, familiar footsteps sounded outside of the door. Kelly leapt to her feet, looking frantically for a way out._

_She fled behind one of the shelves as the door opened. _

"_Kelly?" The voice was quiet, yet sinister somehow. Dangerous. The little girl's instincts screamed at her to run for it, but she couldn't move. Fear rooted her to the spot, and she felt cold and clammy. It was summer break, and there was hardly anyone in the school. No one would hear her scream._

_A hand suddenly grabbed her forearm roughly, leaving a ring of dark bruises on her pale skin._

"_You've led me a merry dance young lady," He dragged her towards the door and down the hall, pushing her out into the night. She struggled, but the feeble strength of a 10 year old is no match for a full grown man. The rain soaked her clothes, and her hair clung to her face._

_As he opened the door, she caught a glimpse of a woman inside; A woman with long dark hair. "Mummy!?"The woman smiled, nodding._

"_Come back with us," She smiled. "We'll never hurt you again,"_

_Daddy's grip loosened slightly and Kelly made a dash for the school. He caught up with her in three quick strides and caught her by the hair, tearing out a handful. Her hand flew to her scalp, which was now warm and sticky with blood._

_She screamed, as load and long as she could before his hand clamped over her mouth. _Someone help! _She thought desperately. _Anyone.

_Her saviour appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around her, dragging her away from the man, who seemed to shrink and fade, with the nightmare._

Kelly could smell Flash, his arms tight around her. The dream still flickered in her head, but it seemed to shrink away with his touch.

Flash made her feel safe. He always had, even when she was a 10 year old, haunted by memories of her father.

She felt his arms leave her, and the bed shifted as he got up. She smiled into the pillow, knowing he wouldn't leave. Sure enough, she heard the bathroom door open and close softly.

Kelly fingered her dark bob thoughtfully. She like it short. Her excuse was it was more practical, but the truth was, having long hair had reminded her painfully of her mother's betrayal.

She had left Kelly alone, trapped with a child beating maniac, and then returned, smiling like nothing had ever happened and expecting her to come back and live with them.

Like that was ever going to happen.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Please Kels, come with us," Mummy pleaded. Little Kelly shook her head viciously, hating the heavy feel of the dark ebony curtain around her face. _

"_No. No, I don't want to. You can't make me!"_

"_Kelly!" For a second, her mother's eyes flashed angrily, alarmingly like Daddy's. Then she softened her voice and smiled. "I'll buy you a new dolly,"_

_Kelly regarded her mother coolly for a moment. "I'm too old for dolls now… Mother," _

_The last memory she had of her mother was the look of shock, anger and hurt on her face as Kelly marched away._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"She deserved it," Kelly muttered. "That stupid cow deserved it for what she did," She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

Maybe there was another reason she kept it short. The sleek bob made her feel open, visible, like she had nothing to hide.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kelly's hands shoot as she picked up the scissors. Sure, she wanted to get rid of it, but it had been a part of her for as long as she could remember._

"_C'mon Kel... Just grit your teeth and do it," She gazed defiantly back at her reflection in the cracked mirror and carefully snipped away some hair to just above her jaw line. Watching the lock of hair fall to the floor was like losing a part of her._

_Taking a deep breath, she snipped one side of her hair to the same length. She had practiced for weeks on some of her old Barbies. She was determined to stick to what she said to her mother. She was 11 now, far too old for dolls. The right side of her hair looked good, so she started on the left, cutting carefully and evenly._

_The result looked good, but unfinished. Kelly contemplated her reflection for a moment, before wetting the front part of her hair and creating a neat little fringe. Perfect._

_She stepped out of the bathroom feeling liberated, like she could just step away from her dark past and leave it behind, like a snakeskin._

_It felt strange, not having her hair to hide behind, but good. She didn't need to hide anymore. She never would._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Of course, Kelly had stopped cutting her own hair when she got to her second year. She had it trimmed every few weeks in the village instead. It was only at times, when she looked in the mirror after a shower, with no make up on, that she saw a flicker of the shy, scared little girl she once was. The girl that was buried under layers of confidence and crimson lipstick.

It seemed that not even she could hide forever, as Flash had proved last night.

Flash. Kelly had two choices; put her mental barriers back up, block him out and keep her ice-queen persona and keep stringing him along, or let down her guard and be herself for once. Only with him of course.

Suddenly, she made up her mind. She padded across to the bathroom and called out in her most authorative voice.

_Flash_

"Flash?" Kelly's cool, clipped tones startled him. He sighed. Of course she would be all cold and distant today. What had he expected? Just because he had caught her with her defences less than 100% yesterday, it didn't mean that it would blossom into a beautiful relationship.

She needed a shoulder to cry on, he provided it.

By the time she opened the door, her had convinced himself firmly that she was going to tell him to move on, so it was no wonder that he was surprised when she crossed the room into two strides, pinned him against the wall, and kissed him passionately.

At first, he was frozen, unable to think. Then he reacted.

_Kelly_

She willed him not to push her away as she pinned him against the wall. She tried to put everything into that kiss that she couldn't explain in words. He seemed to get the message.

He ran his hands down her back, causing her to shiver in delight. His hands felt warm through her thin shirt, and his face was scratchy with stubble. He was passionate, but still gentle, still cautious. Kelly felt frustrated. She didn't _want_ him to be a gentleman. Desperately, she pushed herself as close against him as she could, kissing him hungrily.

Startled by her sudden advance, and the slight jolt he felt down below, he stepped back, holding her at arms length. "You're sure Kel?" his eyes bored into hers.

"Flash," she moaned. "Stop being such a bloody gentleman," She closed her eyes as he attacked her mouth with bruising force, switching their positions so she was the one trapped. She knotted a hand into his hair, forcing his head even closer.

Flash lifted her almost roughly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingernails into her back.

"Kelly?" She cursed as Flash leapt away, startled.

"Who is it?" She asked, trying to ignore the mischievous glint in Flash's eyes.

"Annabelle," There was a pause, and Kelly moaned softly as Flash trailed soft kissed down her neck. "Kelly, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She insisted. Flash had reached her shoulders, and he paused for a moment, before gently biting down on what had always been a sensitive spot for Kelly. "God, Flash, you're gonna kill me," She moaned.

There was a gasp from outside. "Kelly, is _Flash_ in there with you?" She squealed excitedly.

"Er, no?" Flash called out helpfully. Kelly laughed.

"We might as well go public now," She smiled at him. "Idiot. Hang on a second Annabelle. We'll be right out," Then she turned back to Flash and kissed him gently no the mouth. "Lets go face the music"

Stepping out of the bathroom, she suddenly remembered what she was – or wasn't – wearing. Annabelle took in Kelly's appearance and her eyes grew comically wide.

"You didn't-"

"No, we didn't" Kelly grinned at the other girls stunned expression before reaching for her uniform which lay on the floor by her ugly flat shoes. Still, her ankle would be fully healed and she would be back in heels soon enough.

"Unfortunately," Flash muttered. Kelly ignored him, but as she followed Annabelle out, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Later," She purred against his shoulder.

***

**Okay, that chapter was mostly very pointless, but I found it rather cute.**

**Please review. I update faster when you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got my hair cut xD Ok that was completely random. Also I had an interview with my head of year and faced it like a true St Trinian. I got in an argument about my uniform … again. Also he made me take my red nail varnish off.**

**Loser.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far. I've updated practically every day since this story started, so I'm very proud of myself.**

**Enjoy.**

*******

_Kelly_

Naturally, the news about Kelly and Flash spread through the school like wildfire. Everywhere Kelly went, she was surrounded by hushed whispers and rumours.

Once she had come across a huddle of fourth years betting on how long they would last. She had given them a look cold enough to make grown men cry, and they had run off almost at once.

At least her authority over the other girls hadn't changed. Since she had opened up to Flash, she had felt strangely vulnerable, like her mask was slipping. Of course, in the rare times she was alone with Flash, she was able to completely drop her ice cold façade and just be herself.

Flash had left on "business" the previous day, and although she knew it was ridiculous, she still missed him like hell.

Fortunately, soon after dinner the first years had made their usual mass scramble down to the basement, and Kelly had followed discreetly, unnoticed by the sixth formers. The first years were too busy with re-spraying Flash's car and making vodka they didn't have time to look around and realise she was there.

Grinning, she waited for Flash to step into the workshop. When he noticed her, he crossed the room in three quick strides and enveloped her in a massive hug. Giggling, she wriggled away.

"Wait." She muttered, trying to compose herself. "Jog on girls," She addressed the gawping first years, before beckoning for Flash to follow her into one of the disused store rooms.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. He slid his arms around her waist and stroked her sleek bob.

"Miss me?" He whispered.

Kelly placed a soft kiss on his jaw. "Maybe. And you?"

In reply, he pulled her closer than she would have thought possible before kissing her full on the mouth.

She pulled back and grinned, before pushing him back against the door. She wanted to be the one in control this time.

_Flash_

He felt the rough wall against his back as Kelly pinned him there with no means of escape. Not that he really wanted to leave. Then she kissed him slowly, gently, barely touching her lips to his, yet she still managed to drive him crazy.

An almost feral growl sprang from Flash's throat as he pushed her off him, only to pull her in again, this time making sure he was in control. Then he crushed his lips against hers, his tongue battling with hers for dominance.

He felt her soft hands on his chest, and he looked down to realise his shirt was completely open. He looked at her surprised, and she shrugged, smiling.

"Now that aint fair, Kel," He whispered, reaching for her shirt. He undid the buttons slowly, revelling in the warm feel of her creamy skin. Her pencil skirt restricted movement, so he slowly reached for the zipper.

Her hands ran down his chest and he trembled in anticipation. A moment later, a massive crash brought them both to a halt.

Less then a second later, Tania and Tara burst in. "Kel, we didn't mean to-" They spoke in unison, before taking in the scene in front of them.

"Oops." Tara's eyes widened and she sprinted from the room.

"We'll wait outside," Tania agreed, bolting after her sister. Kelly and Flash looked at each other then burst out laughing, Kelly because Flash was trying to hide a rather obvious problem, and he because Kelly looked half wild, her hair all over the place and her lipstick smudged.

Still giggling, she wiped her mouth and dressed quickly, then turned to look at Flash.

"That colour suits you," She smiled and left to see what chaos the twins had caused this time. He slipped his shirt and waistcoat back on before following her out.

_Kelly_

One of the first formers had somehow managed to knock over one of the distillery tanks, and the result was catastrophic. Broken glass littered the floor, and clear liquid ran into the nearest first formers socks.

A little girl, Karen, immediately started forwards, eager to help.

"Stop!"

The first formers looked confused. "There's glass everywhere, and most of you are wearing slippers or socks. Glass cuts badly, believe me…" Kelly trailed off. She could feel Flash's eyes on the back of her neck, and she felt her mask slipping.

"Right you lot, you heard Kel. We'll clear this up, you…" Flash looked mildly surprised when the first years obeyed him, and Kelly giggled feebly, though she felt close to tears. As soon as the door closed, she retrieved a broom from the corner and began sweeping viciously.

Hot tears leaked out from under her eyelids and she squeezed them shut. Flash gently cupped her face with his hand.

"You don't have to hide from me Kel," He said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry." Kelly wiped her face with her hand. "It's just… remembering stuff. I've kept it in so long, it's all just coming out at completely inappropriate moments,"

"Want to talk 'bout it?" Flash asked, stepping back to give her space.

"No Flash. Sorry. I'll tell you the whole story, one day," It was a promise made on the spot, but Kelly knew she'd stick to it, no matter what.

"Ok. We'd better clean up," Flash took the broom from her and began to sweep, while she brushed the small pile into a dustpan.

***

_Celia_

"Hey, what's the matter, guys?" Polly's voice drifted into the vague haze that was Celia's head. She chose to ignore it and settled back down with her book, but a second later, it was joined by another voice.

"It's Kel!" Tara.

"And Flash!" Added Tania helpfully.

"They were in the store room together," The twins giggled in unison.

"You should know better than to…" Polly's voice drifted off as Celia rose and left the room, dreadlocks swinging. It was easy to keep out one voice, but the giggle of two manic 10 year olds was enough to distract anyone.

The weather was awful, cloudy, dull and cold, but Celia barely noticed as she settled onto the grass. As she read, a snowflake fluttered onto the pages. The Trustafarian looked up, to see the sky transformed to a swirling blanket of white.

She closed the book and raised her head to the flakes, drifting into her own head.

Her reverie was disturbed by another two voices, one rough and deeper. _Flash_. And a softer one that was barely above a buzz.

She turned to see Kelly and Flash walking hand in hand through the snow, which was settling fast.

_They really do make a good couple. _Celia smiled serenely as she watched them. Both their figures contrasted against the snow as they were both dressed in black. At a closer glance, Kelly was wrapped in Flash's trench coat, while he laughed along with her, seemingly undisturbed by the cold_._

The head girl noticed Celia and raised an eyebrow.

"Go inside Celia! You're going to freeze," She called, and then continued on her walk with Flash, glancing back worriedly.

Celia looked with interest at her fingers, which were turning blue. Kelly had a point. She smiled to herself and moved dreamily back towards the school.

_Posh Totty_

"And apparently they were locked in the storeroom together," Chelsea finished, laughing, as Chloe, Peaches and Annabelle applied her makeup.

"Really?" Annabelle laughed. "I wonder if they've-"

"Hello girls," Kelly leaned against the doorway in her trademark black pencil skirt. What drew the Posh Totty's attention was the black coat wrapped around her shoulders. As is she noticed their gaze, Kelly shrugged off the coat and folded it over her arms.

"Is that Flash's?" Annabelle asked, slightly timidly.

"Yes," the head girl replied. "I just wanted to tell you that Miss Fritton has decided Winter Break is going to start at the end of this week instead of next week, unofficially of course. We have to stay on the premises, but no lessons,"

"Why?" Chelsea demanded. Kelly raised an eyebrow at her tone, but answered her question all the same.

"Because," Kelly turned to go. "She thought it would be a nice treat for _some_," She snapped and stalked off down the corridor, to the bewilderment of the Posh Totty.

"What's the matter with her?" Chelsea asked, but apparently none of the others had understood the head girls attitude either.

***

**Wow. Celia is really hard to write. I spent like an hour on her bit.**

**Anyway, please review, I love you all.**

**Oh yeah, and the disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's, I think you should all realise that by now.**

**~Gee x**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOO! Last day of school tomorrow, we only have one lesson left xD. Then freedom for 6 weeks!!!**

**I'm very happy right now, even though I' arguing with my friend, but she's a bit annoying any way so…**

**Yeah. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, you're all amazing. **

**Enjoy.**

*******

_Flash_

Flash pondered on whether or not to look for Kelly.

It was true, they had seen each other only a few hours ago when they had taken a walk after cleaning up, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Kelly had been unusually quiet and he knew something was troubling her. Making his way up to the school, he ran into Chelsea and Annabelle, who were just coming down the stairs.

"'Scuse, 'ave you seen Kel around?" He asked awkwardly. They had been a together for around a couple of weeks now and the rumours still hadn't died down.

"Can't say I have." Chelsea shrugged. "She went off in a right strop about an hour ago, and no-ones seen her since."

"She seemed upset about something though," Annabelle bit her, lip, concern written all over her face. "She is ok, isn't she Flash?"

Despite her priggish-ness, Miss Fritton's niece really was a nice girl. "I 'ope so," He muttered. Thanking them quickly, he hurried up the stairs towards Kelly's private room. If she was anywhere, she'd be there.

"Kel?" He tapped lightly on the door before entering.

"Flash. Come in." Pushing open the door, he found Kelly on the floor, an open shoe box next to her. Moving closer, Flash could see the tear-stains on her cheeks.

"You alright?" He slipped an arm around her shoulders. "What's all this?" He gestured to the box.

She smiled at him. She wasn't wearing any make up, but she still looked flawless. "It's all my stuff from my old house. I shoved it in the back of my wardrobe years ago. I'd forgotten all about it."

Flash reached for the box then hesitated. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, go ahead. It's mostly junk." Kelly shrugged, but she looked away as he drew the box nearer.

The box was indeed crammed with junk, old crayons, an ancient teddy, some Barbies with alarmingly similar bob cuts and a faded pink bobble hat. At the very bottom was a crumpled photograph and a birthday card.

It showed a young, smiling couple. Flash recognised Kelly's mum instantly. She had long dark hair, way down her back like Kelly's had been, and the same smouldering eyes. The man, he assumed must be Kelly's dad.

He looked about Flash's age in the picture, with laughing blue eyes and blonde hair. He didn't look like a man who would later drive his only child to run away.

Kelly was in the picture too, a tiny baby, smiling up at her mother and tugging at her hair. Baby Kelly already had an ebony mop. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"He looks a right charmer doesn't he?" Kelly scowled. "My grandma took this one and she never approved of him. Smart woman, my Gran."

"Where's she now? I could take you to see 'er, one weekend," Flash offered, but Kelly shook her head.

"She died when I was about five. I can't really remember her that well." She lifted the card out of the box. "My dad sent this to me, the first year I came to St Trinian's.

_Kelly_

"I'm sorry," Flash squeezed her shoulders.

"Don't be," Kelly smiled softly. "My dad sent this to me, the first year I came here." Kelly lifted out the birthday card. "He always had to get his way,"

"Mind if I read it?" Flash asked her. She shook her head and she took it. Kelly remembered how those few, simple words had struck fear in her heart from the moment she read them.

_Happy Birthday. I'll come and get you soon._

Of course he had kept his promise, but Kelly had escaped. Flash had rescued her, he always would. She smiled suddenly and he handed her the card.

"Thanks," She said, placing everything back in the box and closing it. She pushed it under the bed and straightened to find him sprawled on the covers.

She grinned and curled beside him, tracing light patterns on his chest. "Flash?"

"Mmm," He rolled over and pulled her closer.

"I- Will you be here for the holidays?" She blurted.

"Only if you can put up with me," He teased, poking her stomach gently. She doubled over, spluttering.

"Please don't," She bit her lip, stifling a giggle.

"Ticklish are we?" Flash's eyes glinted mischievously and in seconds he had her pinned beneath him, and he tickled mercilessly.

"Get off me!" She gasped, tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

"Say please," He leaned down so their lips were inches apart.

"Please?" Kelly breathed softly, trying to make her eyes smoulder. Apparently it worked because Flash suddenly stopped, seemingly enjoying their new position, him hovering just above her.

He gently brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, before moving off her.

She sat up and scooted to his side snuggling against him.

"Flash, I've just realised something." She smirked at him.

"What?" He asked warily. It was true, he was better at not stuttering when he was around her, but that sexy smirk started warning bells in his head. It normally meant she wanted something from him, like to pretend to be a gay German art dealer and flog a forged Vermeer.

"You realise, that over the Christmas holidays, we're going to have this place practically to ourselves." She purred in his ear.

He grinned, and then frowned slightly. "Kel," He turned to face her. "Chelsea said that you wos upset 'bout something earlier,"

Kelly shrugged slightly. "I don't know what made me snap," She admitted. "I guess it was the whole extra long holiday thing. Almost everybody complained when I said they couldn't go back to their families early, but… I'm not going back at all so…" She trailed off and pressed her face to Flash's chest.

Only his scent could calm and excite her at the same time. It was a smell that was uniquely his, a spicy sort of aftershave mixed with the faint scent of vodka and something she couldn't quite place.

"Hey, I'm not going back either," He stroked her hair gently.

"I guess that's true," She yawned suddenly. "Sorry," She mumbled. "I'm tired."

Without a word, Flash dragged the blankets over her and turned to go

"You want to stay?" She asked.

Flash shrugged, and then pulled off his waistcoat and shirt. Kelly watched him, amused. In seconds, he was under the blankets with her.

"Jesus Kel, your feet are like ice," He took one in his hand to try and warm it.

"Ssssorry," Kelly slurred, half asleep already. She tucked her chin under his head and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

***

**That was a bit shorter than the other chapters. Ah well. Review, constructive criticism welcomed as always.**

**Next update coming by Thursday at the latest.**

**~Gee x **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry. I meant to update on Thursday but my internets died… so yeah.**

**Now, on with the story because I want to finish it soon.**

*******

_Kelly_

Kelly awoke suddenly. For a moment, she wasn't sure why, then the room lit up like a stage set, closely followed by the rumble of thunder. She shivered as wind whistled through the old window panes.

"Kel?" Flash mumbled groggily. "Whasgoinon?" Another lightning bolt flashed across the sky, closely followed by thunder, and he sat up straight. "Bloody hell!"

Kelly laughed and scooted towards him. Almost immediately, his arm snaked around her waist.

"I loved thunderstorms when I was a kid," She frowned. "I used to go out in the garden to watch them better, then come in all wet," She grinned suddenly. "Mum laughed at me, she said I looked like a drowned rat,"

"I'd pay big money to see that." Flash ruffled her hair.

"Watch it," She warned, shoving him off the bed.

"Oi, what wos that for?" He muttered from the floor. A second later, he had dragged her down to join him. He poked her gently in the stomach and she wiggled away, laughing.

"Please don't," She spluttered.

"Ticklish?" Flash paused for a moment in shock, then attacked her, tickling and prodding until she was nothing more than a feebly giggling heap on the floor.

"Stop," She managed to gasp. He sat up and she relaxed. "You evil, son of a-"

Kelly was cut off by Flash's mouth on hers. His kiss was gentle and brief, but lingering. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. For a while, they simply sat together, listening to the sound of the rain against the window.

_Andrea_

The storm had woken most of the girls, and their screams had woken those who had managed to sleep through it. Andrea rubbed her eyes and glared at a couple of first formers who were racing up and down the room in a wild game of tag.

Most of the chavs were muttering darkly, pulling up leopard print eye masks and trying to get the younger girls to behave with threatening words and hissed insults, which simply caused them to giggle more before they retreated back to the safety of their group.

"Where's Kelly when you need her?" Annabelle complained. She and the Posh Totty were settled into their private corner, wrapped in various robes and silk kimonos and furiously swatting away any first former who got too close.

Andrea rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed to find Kelly. There was no point sitting around whinging.

As she passed Celia's bed, Andrea was amused to see that the girl was still fast asleep, dreadlocks spread over her pillow and completely oblivious to the anarchy around her.

She slipped out the door and down the first flight of stairs before anyone could notice her absence. The halls were silent, and Andrea reached the Head Girls private study without incident. She pushed open the door and crossed the room to the short flight of stairs that lead to Kelly's room.

Knocking lightly on the door, she waited for Kelly's reply.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"Andrea!" She called out. "We need you back in the dormitory. The First Years are causing havoc."

Kelly laughed. "They're _always_ causing havoc." Then there was a pause. "Hang on, I'll be right there."

"I'll go back to the dorm then," Andrea shrugged and turned on her heel, back out onto the cold landing.

_Kelly_

"I'd better go," Kelly stood and stretched before running a hand through her hair and bending down to kiss Flash softly on the cheek. "I might be a while," She warned. "Don't keep awake waiting for me,"

And with that, she hurried out of the room to see what the trouble was back at the dorm.

***

Several girls scuttled out of her way as Kelly strode purposefully through the room. Someone had put a CD player on full blast and she switched it off firmly. The First Years stopped their antics and turned to look reproachfully at whoever had stopped their fun.

Seeing Kelly, they froze for a minute, before beginning mixed explanations.

"We didn't mean to..."

"The storm woke us up and-"

"No-body tried to stop us…"

"Well they did but only at first,"

"After that we figured it would be-"

"…Okay…"

"Quiet!" Kelly held up a hand to silence the younger girls. "Tania, Tara," She turned to he twins. "You should know better than to encourage this,"

The twins hung their heads, and Kelly felt bad. They were just kids, and kids make mistakes sometimes.

"Okay, let's just forget it." She sighed and smiled apologetically at the twins. "Come on, back to bed,"

Slowly, the girls trudged back to bed, apart from the chavs, who had never left the sanctuary of the blankets and immediately pulled their eye masks down as soon as Kelly had finished talking, their grumbles and complaints fading into soft snores.

As Kelly turned to leave, Celia sat up in bed, looking puzzled. "What did I miss?"

Laughing, Kelly opened the door. "Nothing important," She reassured her before closing the door behind her and flicking off the lights.

_Annabelle_

"Finally," Peaches sighed as the First Years' snores filled the dormitory.

"I'm going to have bags! BAGS! And I'm barely 17!" Chloe gently prodded the skin under her eyes and absent mindedly adjusted one of her rollers.

"Shut up!" Chelsea hissed. "Do you want everyone to wake up again!?" Chagrined, the Posh Totty settled under their soft satin sheets closing their eyes dutifully.

Annabelle however, sat up and glanced at the bed which belonged to Kelly. Unlike the others, the decoration showed no devotion to a clique. The sheets were white, bearing no hint to the personality of the girl who slept on them, and the minimalistic print above the bed seemed to be there simply to fill space.

"Chelse?" Annabelle hissed at the Posh Totty's leader.

"What?" She mumbled groggily.

"Was Kelly ever part of a clique?"

"Huh?" Chelsea sat up, brushing blonde curls out her face. "No, I don't think so. Kelly's a bit of a mystery if you ask me. She started a little way through first year."

"What about friends?" Annabelle was confused now. Kelly always seemed so sure of herself, was it possible that she had never had a close friend, a little like Annabelle herself?

"Oh she had friends. Kelly gets on with everyone, but no one knows a lot about her. I don't even know her favourite colour." Chelsea frowned. "I don't think she has a best friend… Now I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

Chelsea's tone was bright but firm and Annabelle knew she wouldn't get anything more out of her, so she too settled down to sleep.

_Kelly_

Pushing open the door to her room, Kelly smiled to see Flash fast asleep on the bed, the covers drawn up to his chin.

Slipping into bed next to him, Kelly yawned, realising how tired she was. The storm had finally subsided and the wind seemed to calm her, much like a lullaby would for a young baby.

Flash stirred and shifted onto his back, sleepily reaching an arm out for Kelly. She rested her head on his chest and draped an arm across him, before his arm closed around her shoulders.

Feeling safe at last, Kelly's eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into a deep, exhausted sleep.

***

**I am so sorry it took so long for this to come up, but my internets been down and everything. I promise I will have a chapter up tomorrow as well.**

**And I know I don't deserve a review… but pretty please click on the green button. Please?**

**~Gee x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry for lack of updates recently. I've been really busy lately.**

**Hehe, I got a second piercing in my earlobe yesterday :p I was gonna go for cartilage but this girl I really hate has one, and yeah, they look cute but I don't want to pierce anything she's got pierced. Call me strange, but yeah.**

**I also got my eyebrows threaded today. Sounds weird huh? Yeah it kinda stung as it was the first time but you're supposed to get used to it after a few times.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Cyber cookies for you all :L.**

**Now… Chapter 9…**

*******

_Kelly_

It was a week after the storm, and everybody was definitely in a Christmassy mood. Even Kelly couldn't help but feel a little excited, despite having no family to visit.

The halls of St Trinians were strewn with various decorations and some clever person had twined the banisters with holly branches. They looked pretty, but it made holding the handrails impossible.

The schools extended holiday had begun, and until midday, there were no signs of life on the grounds - the girls were taking advantage of their free time by sleeping late - with the exception of Kelly and Flash.

Kelly hated sleeping late, as it gave her a headache whenever she did and Flash… Well Flash wanted to spend every minute he could with Kelly, so both had risen at the usual time and met on the drive.

The crisp morning air was so still it felt like a sin to break the quiet. The two walked companionably in silence for a while, before Kelly leaned over and stole a sneaky kiss before sprinting up the drive laughing, gravel crunching over her black fur lined boots(A/N: NOT UGGS).

In mock anger, Flash charged after her, much less gracefully. He caught up with her in seconds, and wrapping his arms around her, they both tumbled onto the grass, protected by the many layers they were cocooned in.

"A peaceful morning walk?" Kelly asked sarcastically, quoting Flash's invitation from the night before.

Nothing like a brisk run to get you warm," He answered in mock solemnity, although Kelly was sure that the warmth she felt was not from the run, but rather the fact that Flash's body was pressed close against hers.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked suddenly, sitting up and pulling up frosty blades of grass.

"'Ow could I forget?" He placed his hands gently over hers and kissed her gently. "'Course I never dreamed we'd be sitting 'ere now," He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"That night, when you found me… I thought you were him. I thought he'd found me and come to take me away again." She stared at the floor. "I never realised before… You've always been there for me. Seriously, whenever I've needed your help, you've shown up just at the right time."

"I care about you Kel," He guided her lips carefully to his, before kissing her gently and moving away.

Kelly smiled. She felt warm to the core, yet shivery at the same time. The slid her arms around him and whispered into his shoulder. The pair sat like that for a moment before the crunch of tyres on the gravel interrupted their embrace.

Struggling to her feet, Kelly registered the presence of a shiny black Mercedes. It wasn't until the driver stepped out that she really began to panic. The man stepped towards them, smiling charitably enough.

The years had evidently taken their toll and he was wider than she remembered, but his bulk made him all the more menacing.

"Excuse me, do you know where I might find Kelly Jones?" His tone was polite enough, but he clearly meant business.

"Hello Dad."

_Flash_

"Hello Dad," Kelly frowned. It was in that instant that Flash recognised the man from the photograph. He had put on weight and his hair had receded, but he was the same… Monster.

Flash began to move in front of Kelly, willing to hit the man if it meant protecting her, but she beat him to it.

The crunch of her fist on his jaw made Flash wince, and he had seen a fair few fights in his life.

"Baby, please. I only want to talk." He reached out to her.

Kelly took aim again, but this time, her father grabbed her wrist, twisting it slightly. She gasped and struggled out of his grip.

This time, Flash almost forced her out the way. Even if protecting her meant taking a few blows to the head, he would willingly do it.

"You!" Kelly's father spat, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Yeah, me." Came the cool reply. "I didn't let you take 'er away last time, and I'm not letting you do it now," He felt Kelly's fingers on his arm, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You… and Kelly?" Mr Jones took a step towards the couple. "How dare you. She's half your age!" He spat.

"Half his age!" Kelly's laugh was cold and humourless. "I was younger than I am now when you started beating me. And as far as I remember you were practically old enough to be mums fath-"

His slap cut her off, and Kelly almost hissed at him. "I am not a girl any more. You can't scare me like you used to you know," Her cheek was scarlet, but she stared him out, furious anger blazing in her eyes. "Hit me again," She snarled. "I dare you,"

Holding his daughters gaze for a moment, Mr Jones took a calm, collected breath. Then he turned to Flash. There was barely a second's pause before the older man threw a surprisingly quick punch, knocking the spiv unconscious.

_Kelly_

Kelly crouched by hi side, smoothing the hair off his face.

"You little whore." Her father spoke with unveiled loathing. "You're no daughter of mine."

Kelly stood, shielding Flash's body. "I was never your daughter, Louis." She threw back, her tone icy. "I don't know what mum sees in you."

Kelly's father flinched at the intentional use of his first name. Then he spat on the ground vehemently before turning around.

"You could never do what I asked could you? I came to offer you a second chance at living with me" He called from his car. "I would never have laid a finger on you if you had being obedient."

She smirked. "Shame." Louis got into his car, slamming the door behind him, and accelerated back down the drive.

Nearly crumpling in relief, Kelly turned to Flash, kneeling down on the cold ground. An angry bruise blossomed on the side of his face, and she laid a hand gently on his cheek.

He opened his eyes almost instantly. "Is he-"

"He's gone," Kelly assured him. "Are you okay?" He stroked his face tenderly.

"Fine, it takes more than that to put me out of action," He winked at Kelly suggestively and she laughed.

"It's not over you know," She stared after the car, even though it was long gone. "He'll be back."

"I know," Flash stood, pulling Kelly up with him. His hugged her lightly, as though he was afraid she would break. "But you're ten times the man he is,"

"Thanks?" Kelly laughed, lacing her fingers with his. At that moment, Miss Fritton came running towards them.

"Girlie! Are you alright?" She panted, a little out of breath.

"I'm fine," Kelly smiled shakily. "But I need to get Flash some ice."

"Of course." The headmistress nodded. "Matrons… hung-over, so get some from the kitchens."

"Oh, about Louis Jones." Kelly stopped. "I think we should let the girls decide what to do with him," She smiled sweetly before leading Flash off to get some ice.

***

The school was still relatively quiet, and Kelly and Flash reached the kitchens without encountering anybody.

Taking a pack of frozen peas from the freezer, Kelly spoke. "Let's go back to my room. The Girls will want feeding soon, and trust me, you do not want to see what goes into some of the dishes here."

Laughing, Flash followed her up the stairs. In the head girl's room, Flash sank onto the bed and Kelly pressed the ice to his injury. She let the peas rest on his face for a moment before removing them and kissing his bruised cheek softly.

"Any better?" She asked.

"It is now." He kissed her fiercely, and the peas dropped to the floor, forgotten.

Despite the ever looming cloud of Louis Jones' possible return, and the seemingly endless Christmas holidays that were about to begin, Kelly had never felt lighter.

She knew what the passionate kissing was leading to. She also knew that she would never be able to go back, but she was tired of the past. From now on, she was never going to look back.

From now on, she would look to the future.

***

**FIN**

**Ooh! I really didn't expect to finish it in this chapter. Ah wells. I'm also sorry for the cheesy ending. I've never being good at finishing stories. Actually, this has got to be the FIRST EVER COMPLETE STORY THAT I HAVE WRITTEN!**

**Thumbs up for me!!**

**Now go review and I might write another story by the end of the summer holidays. xD**


End file.
